The present invention relates to a windshield wiper system, and particularly to such a system for use on aircraft.
Wiper systems used on aircraft are generically similar to those used on automobiles, trucks and other ground vehicles. Wiper systems for both use environments have typically included a unidirectional electric motor. Oscillatory movement of wiper blades has typically been achieved by driving the blades through a mechanical four-bar or crank-rocker mechanism.
Aircraft wiper systems are typically larger, more robust and more expensive than those present on automobiles and trucks. Moreover, differences among various aircraft, primarily differences in the size and location of windshields, require suppliers of wiper systems to manufacture, and/or to maintain in inventory, a variety of systems and parts therefor, leading to further lack of economy. The heavy duty usage to which aircraft wiper systems are subjected results in their having relative short operating lives, often only about 500 operating hours. This short useful life, magnifies the need to reduce the cost and/or increase the useful life of aircraft wiper systems.
Prior wiper systems are rather complex, and are often difficult to properly adjust or install on certain aircraft. The complexity of prior art mechanical wiper systems renders them inflexible. For example, altering wiping angle or blade speed with current four-bar-mechanisms utilizing aircraft wiper systems can prove difficult, if not impossible.
The provision of an efficient, reliable, low-cost, flexible and long-lived wiper system for aircraft is a primary object of the present invention.